Charming Living
by SuperheroAddict1
Summary: Waking up next to a naked Jax Teller is everyone woman's dream, right? Well, for Skylar Benson it's hindered by the fact that neither she nor he have any memory of the night. The pair have to grasp at straws of memories given to them by other club members. I'm really REALLY bad at summaries. Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

**After almost a year of not touching this story, I have decided to start writing it again. I took it down, edited it, worked on it and am putting it back for you guys to read. I plan to go through and edit the next chapters, and then continue writing the story until it ends. **

Skylar Benson sauntered into the club house a little after ten at night, the party just starting to pick up speed. There were already a number of crow eaters that were littered around the parking lot, smoking by the picnic table. When she ducked into clubhouse she noticed more crow eaters grabbing bears and other things for the guys. Tig and Chibs were already deeply engaging in a round of darts. Juice was behind the bar, pouring shots for anyone who asked for them, Clay and Gemma were sitting on one of the couches with Bobby talking about God knows what, and Jax and Opie were playing a round of pool.

"Hey guys." Sky smiled, hopping up to sit on the edge of the pool table. She could see a handful of crow eaters roll their eyes and wander off to find other guys to occupy their time with.

"You're late." Jax teased, leaning across the table to take his shot and hitting one of the striped balls into a pocket. Sky rolled her eyes and started swinging her legs back and forth. Opie chuckled and lined up to take a shot of his own.

"I'm not late, I'm perfectly on time. I knew that the garage didn't close up until eight thirty, and even though Gemma told everyone to get here at nine the real fun wouldn't start until at least nine thirty." Sky retorted, turning her head to watch Opie take a shot at the last remaining pool ball, missing the pocket by a few inches.

"Dammit!" Opie growled, watching Jax swoop in and ace the shot, winning the game. Sky held out her hand out towards Opie and opened and closed her fist, signaling that she wanted the pool stick. Opie handed it over and scooped up his beer instead, leaning back against the wall to watch Jax and Sky duel it out.

"Prepare to get your ass handed to you Teller." Sky teased, moving so she could set up the balls inside the pool triangle. "Get me a beer Op?" She asked as she finished lining up the balls and put the pool triangle back into its place.

"Sure thing." Opie nodded, finishing off his own beer and leaving the empty bottle on one of the tables scattered around the room while he headed towards the bar to get one for Sky and another for himself.

"Lady's first." Jax smiled, leaning his elbows against the pool table as he waited for Sky to break the balls and start the game. He finished his own beer soon after Sky shot the cue ball into the group of others and watched as the balls scattered across the table, one of the striped balls rolling into a side pocket. He nodded his head towards one of the normal hang a rounds and held up his beer, shaking it slightly to symbolize that it was empty.

"You just love the fact you can do that don't you?" Sky asked, raising an eyebrow as she straightened up and took her own beer from Opie, using the side of the pool table to knock the cap off. Jax gave her a questioning look as he went to take a shot of his own.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked, shooting two solid balls into pockets and missing on the next shot so he straightened up so Sky could take her shot. Sky rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer, shaking her head slightly.

"You like having the hang arounds do stuff for you." Sky stated, taking her own shoot as the blonde chick headed over to the pool table, beer in hand.

"Here you go Jax." She said sweetly, moving to stand between Sky and Jax so her back was to Sky, leaning her hip against the pool table. Jax took the beer from the girl and popped it open, taking a large chug from it.

"Thanks Candy." Jax said, flashing her one of his award winning smiles and glancing over the girls shoulder to Sky. Sky would never admit it to anyone else, but she had gained a large crush on Jax since she started working at the garage, and it bothered her when the hang arounds paid him a lot of attention. She caught Jax's eye over Candy's shoulder and crossed her eyes, making a face and causing Jax to laugh. Candy turned her head to look at Sky and made a scoffing sound.

"Really cute." She stated, flipping her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder before she stomped away from the pool table. Sky made another face at the back of Candy's head and waved as she walked away. Jax chuckled once again and shook his head.

"One of these days they're all going to team up and beat the shit out of you." He said, referring to the crow eaters that Sky mercilessly teased.

"Wouldn't that be the day?" Sky rolled her eyes, motioning towards the pool table. "Your turn Mr. Prince of Charming." She said, smiling sweetly at him. Jax shook his head and stepped up to the pool table to take his shot.

"I'm telling you, it's going to happen." Jax teased, circling the pool table to take yet another shot.

"You'd just let them beat the shit out of me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at Jax.

"Cat fights are hot." He shrugged, smiling widely at Sky. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Men." She teased, leaning back against the wall to wait patiently for Jax to take his next shot so she could beat him at the game.

**I hope you guys like the small changes that I made, and that you keep reading. I hope to post a new chapter at least once every three days or so. So stay stunned guys! Reviews are loved, and they really encourage me to write. PM's are also appreciated, and I would love if some of you would send me some! Hope you all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sky woke up to a throbbing pain in her head. She groaned quietly and rolled around to bury her face in the pillow, diving deeper under the blankets and pulling them over her head to dull the light in the room. She frowned slightly in confusion when the smell she got from the blankets and pillows smelled like men's cologne and cigarettes instead of the lilac smell she got from her own bedroom. Her confusion only deepened when she felt someone move next to her, and realized she was totally and utterly naked.

Throwing the blankets off of her head she clutched them around herself and sat up quickly. Glancing to her left almost had Sky running for the hills, and she would've if she had been able to get off of the bed without waking the sleeping Jax next to her. Because of the sudden movement Sky had caused when she sat up Jax groggily rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands.

At first, when Jax had felt the bed shift and a body lying next to his, he had assumed it was a crow eater. But the second the person next to him shot up like a rocket he knew that it wasn't a crow eater. No crow eater was excited to get out of the bed with a Son, it didn't matter which crow eater it was. He cracked an eye open glanced to the right, both of his eyes snapping open at the sight.

"Sky, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked in confusion, sitting up and quickly realizing he wasn't wearing anything on under the blankets. He clutched one of the sheets to his waist and shoved the other off of him and towards Sky so she could completely wrap herself up in it. Sky's wide blue eyes glued themselves to Jax's face in panic.

"I have no fucking idea." She replied, basically leaping off of the bed when she had successfully managed to cover herself totally in the blanket. She started fumbling around for her clothes, grabbing handfuls of the layer of clothes that had accumulated on the floor and searched for the articles that belonged to her. "What did we do last night?" She asked, finally finding her own shirt in the mass of Jax's and random other bit of clothing from God knows who.

"All I remember is playing pool with you." Jax said after a moment of thought. "I kicked your ass, by the way." He teased, slowly getting off of his bed and shuffling through the messy room to find a pair of clean boxers and jeans. He secured the sheet around his waist while he started to look for clothes.

"I'm pretty sure I kicked your ass, but that's beside the point." Sky snapped good naturedly. She was a little unnerved by the fact that Jax and her could still joke around in a situation like the one they seemed to be in at the moment. "That's all you remember? The pool game? Jax, that was at like ten thirty, we're missing like at least three hours of memory." She said, managing to find her panties and shorts and shimmying them on under the blanket she kept wrapped around her.

"We'll figure it out." Jax finally replied, snatching up a pair of clean boxers he found and tugging them on before he tossed the blanket he had been using to cover himself back onto the bed. He picked up a leopard printed bra up off of the floor and handed it over to Sky, expecting her to take it from him.

"Really? You think that would be mine?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head as she continued to search through the room. Jax frowned in confusion and dropped the bra back to the floor, wondering who's it could be. "How do people leave with just one shoe? I never got that." Sky asked, finding a bright pink stiletto halfway shoved under Jax's bed and tossing it over her shoulder back to the floor.

"That's like asking who leaves without a bra." Jax replied, snatching up a pair of jeans and holding them to his nose to smell them. Deciding they smelled clean enough for now, he yanked them up over his boxers and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "This one yours?" He asked, finding a navy blue bra closer to the door and holding it towards Sky.

"Yes!" Sky said in relief, grabbing the bra away from Jax and clutching it to her, staring at him expectantly.

"What?" Jax asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Sky rolled her eyes and twirled her index finger of her right hand around, motioning for him to turn his back to her. "Oh, right." He said, somewhat reluctantly turning around and listening to the sound of Sky shuffling around behind him. "You know I probably saw everything last night anyways, I don't get why I should turn around." He tried to tease. Sky felt her face turn the brightest shade of read it had ever been as rolled the blanket up and tossed it back onto the bed.

"We don't know that yet. But we have to figure it out." Sky said, sitting on the end of Jax's bed as he turned back around to face her. Her eyes instantly raked over Jax's shirtless form, lingering on his toned chest longer then she should've. When she looked back at his face she could tell by the smirk on his face that he had caught her staring.

"See something you like?" He asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Ha ha." Sky tried to brush off, her face turning a pale shade of pink yet again. She took a deep breath and glanced around the cluttered room, hoping that some sort of memory would spark itself so that she had some sort of idea of what happened last night. "All joking aside, we have to figure out what happened." She said. "For God sake we woke up together in bed." She said, her face turning red once more as she covered her face and flopped backwards onto the bed. She wasn't really embarrassed by the fact that she had most likely slept with Jax, but more so embarrassed that she had acted like a crow eater.

Mistaking Sky's embarrassment for regret, Jax's heart sank slightly. He had started to gain real feelings for Sky, and the thought of her not returning those feelings stung. No other woman made Jax nervous or self-conscious like Sky did. "For all we know, we just passed out changing. Nothing could've happened." Jax tried to comfort her, standing up and finally throwing a shirt on.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked, uncovering her face and twisting her head to watch Jax throw the shirt on, covering his perfect six pack in a SAMCRO t-shirt. He slipped on his cut that he left draped across the back of the only desk chair in the room and started towards the door.

"If we're going to figure out what happened last night, we have to start asking people. People who probably remember a whole hell of a lot more than we do." Jax stated, knowing that that probably eliminated the majority of the club members.

"Oh god, this is a nightmare." Sky whined, knowing that Jax had a point, however. She slowly got up off of the bed and stared at the ground for a few seconds. "Alright, let's go." She said, composing herself to deal with the day. Her head started throbbing once again, and she rubbed at her temple vigorously as she reached the door next to Jax. Jax looked over at Sky and he put his hand on her shoulder in a form of comfort.

"We'll figure it out." He stated again, giving her a genuine smile instead of a smirk. Sky returned his smile and Jax opened the door. Sky stepped out first, with Jax trailing behind her, both ready to try and make sense of what the hell had happened the night before.


End file.
